Fresh Outta The Morgue
by Darian and Samantha
Summary: Vampire!Harry. Over the summer Harry is turned into a vampire. Unwilling to to deal with anymore of Harry's 'freakishness' Vernon kicks him out. Alone, Harry decides not to ask for help and to live on his own until it's time for school to begin.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Samantha: Okay here's the explainey chapter. This just here to give you a little insight on how he feels and what has changed about him.

Please don't send me reviews/messages just to argue with me about what vampires can and can't do, or about how the ministry tracks magic usage. In my story they can't trace wandless magic as long as it isn't used on muggles.

There are some things that in my story never happened. Dumbledore never dies, neither does Sirius. The end battle at Hogwarts hasn't happened yet, and it probably won't. If it does happen then it probably won't be at Hogwarts. There is also a chance that Harry might go dark. I don't know where this is going so be ready for anything.

Edit: Thanks to whoever pointed out that Remus's name doesn't have an a in it. I was writing this on autopilot and for some reson my brain decided his name needed an a. Anyways it's fixed now.

* * *

It was the best day of his life. He was in the woods in the same clearing he had been in for the last few days. His relatives had thrown him out a while ago. His uncle had said that they wouldn't put up with his freakishness anymore. 

So here he was, a sixteen year old wizard, who just happens to be Harry Potter, who just happens to be the boy-who-lived, who also just happens to be a fledgling vampire, fresh out of the morgue. Yeah that's why they had kicked him out. He had been turned into a vampire. No one except for the Dursleys knew about it, not even his sire. Though Harry doesn't blame his sire for that. Harry thinks it would be hard to know anything where his sire is. Considering his sire had been caught up in a nasty beheading that had left him quite a bit deader than before.

So that left Harry free to roam and do as he pleased. School wasn't for awhile now and when it came he would just run to the station. He already had all of his school supplies. He went down to get those a long time ago. Harry had none of his possessions on him except for a watch that told not only the time but also the date, and his wand. Although he really didn't need the wand anymore considering he was a vampire.

Yes Harry had learned something. While most vampires could make things move with a wave of their hands, transform into a specific animal at will, or hypnotize people with their eyes, Harry found that he could do that and more. With his vampirism had come wandless magic. He found that even the most complex spells were not beyond his reach and that he no longer required his wand at all. Harry had also found that wandless magic couldn't be traced and that as long as he used wandless magic the ministry would never know that he was using underaged magic.

Harry was worried though, not about the underaged magic use or anything, but about what his friends would say. Not only his friends, but everyone else too. Would they expel him? Dumbledore let Remus stay, but that was different. Remus only craved human flesh once a month, but he would be a danger all the time. Well he actually wasn't a threat, but they would think he was. Hell what if Remus hated him too now. He had no idea what werewolves thought about vampires, but hopefully Remus would stand by him. Harry would hate to be alone, he could survive, yes, but he still would be happier with others.

Harry couldn't wait to get back into the wizarding world so that he could look up every law on vampires. He wanted to know everything, just in case. He had also heard stuff about vampire and mates. It was all pretty vague, but the little snippets of information might have merit.

What he really wanted though was to meet another of his kind. Preferably someone older and more knowing. Someone who could tell him all about their abilities, and the dangers their kind faced. He also wanted to know how you turn someone into a vampire, as he had been unconscious when he was turned. Harry never wanted to turn someone, he just wanted to know what had happened to him.

Harry had decided something in this moment. He was going to hide what he was from them. If he could that is. He would flit on and off the school grounds to get his meals. If they did find out he would defend himself. Harry wouldn't let them classify him as an animal, or a creature. He wasn't a beast or a sub-human he was a human, and anyone who said otherwise was a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Samantha: Hello! okay first off thank yous and brownies for Kagedfox, queen of death and vampires, Merzah, and The French Dark Lord, for their wonderful reviews.

Also cake and special thanks to my anonymous reviewer. I dedicate this chapter to you, because you gave me a good idea and opened up all kinds of possibilities for me.  
So because of all the new possibilities I had to ask Harry who his sire is. He refused to answer. Evidently he doesn't really wanna tell me, but he has decided that he would let us see what happened when he sees what happened. So therefore we're just gonna have to hope that he has a lot of flashbacks.

**

* * *

****Train Station**

Harry was exhausted, and annoyed, and generally ready to tweak out at anyone who dared to look at him wrong. He had made it to the train station on time, but doing so wasn't exactly as easy as he had thought it would be.

He had gotten temporarily misplaced (because even after everything was said and done he still refused to admit he had gotten lost.) a total of about seven times. Three of those times he had gotten turned around and had been going in the wrong direction. Twice he had found himself in some backwater town where he had to ask for directions, and the other two times he had managed to correct himself before to much damage was done.

The entire trip had went by in a paranoid haze. He had jumped at every noise, and stopped to inspect every new scent on the wind, that he could now smell thanks to being a god damned vampire. Being out of his normal territory had taken it's toll on Harry and now he sat on a bench at King's Cross railway station, preparing himself for the inevitable encounter with the Weasley's.

The thought of Molly in a fit made Harry shudder. He had been lucky that no one had caught him when he had 'left' the Dursleys. Harry had actually been wondering about that for awhile. Dumbledore had said that some Order members would be watching him just in case, but if that was true then why hadn't anyone come after him and taken him away after the Dursleys had kicked him out. Surely one of his 'watchers' would have at least noticed his disappearance. Harry hoped that they hadn't found out that he hadn't been at the Dursley's. He could only imagine the horrible, worried wrath that he was going to get from Mrs. Weasley if they knew.

**Platform 9 3/4**

Harry walked through the wall with practiced ease. He quickly scanned the almost deserted area for the large pack of redheads, only to find that they hadn't arrived yet. Harry glanced at his watch only to find that he was a good twenty-five minutes before the time he normally arrived. The train hadn't even pulled into the station yet.

Harry walked over to a semi-dark corner on the platform and leaned up against the wall casually, blending into the shadows perfectly. He would wait here and hopefully no one would notice him. If he was lucky he might be able to avoid running into Mrs. Weasley, and the rest of the Weasley clan.

_/Flashback/_

_A beautiful swirl of fiery colors decorated the sky as the burning sun gave way to the liquid darkness of the night. A young teen sat on a swing in Little Whinging, completely ignoring the spectacular show in the sky and instead opting to stare at the dusty gravel under his slightly swinging feet. So enraptured in his own thoughts the scrawny teen didn't notice the group approaching him. Though his head did snap up violently when he was ripped out of his thoughts by the leader of the little group suddenly bellowing 'Harry Hunting!' _

_The raven haired teen realized it was his walrus of a cousin that had yelled the moment said cousin's beefy fist slammed into his jaw, efficiently knocking him off the swing he had been occupying._

_This weeks game of 'Harry Hunting' would be short though, as the teen, Harry, had had the wind knocked out of him and was lying on the ground with no means of escape as the three other boys surrounded him. Harry resigned himself to his fate, knowing that there was no way to divert the beating that was sure to come._

_Harry's cousin, Dudley, and his lackeys took great pleasure in beating Harry until he didn't even have the strength to move. His torturers pulled back, and he, thinking that they had grown tired of their game, let out the shaky breath he had been holding, only to quickly draw in air again and release it in a horrible scream. The new knife that Aunt Marge had insisted that Dudley should have 'for his own protection' was being slowly drawn down his side, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake. He writhed silently, biting into his lip harshly to keep from screaming._

_This torture continued for what seemed like hours to the small, malnourished boy. Finally Dudley and his friends got bored with him and left. Once he was sure that they had left Harry attempted to rise, only to collapse at the protests of his aching body. Blood slowly pooled around his trembling form. Harry curled further into himself at the sound of approaching footsteps, silently praying that it wasn't Dudley coming back to finish him off._

_"Hello there little one. You look like you could use some help."_

_Harry opened his eyes at the voice only to come face to foot with a pair of black boots before he fell into darkness._

_/End Flashback/_

The horrible shriek of the train's whistle as it pulled into the station knocked Harry out of his thoughts, and back into the present. He was surprised to find the previously deserted platform packed with people. Harry pushed himself off the wall tiredly and headed towards the train in the hopes that he could find an empty compartment.

Alas whatever gods Harry had been praying to earlier had decided to ignore him once again, as suddenly he found himself with an armful of shaking Hermione. As Hermione attempted to suffocate him the only thing he could think was

'I suppose they knew I was gone then.'


End file.
